


...Love Me Til I'm Me Again...

by pyschochick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Breaking Benjamin, California, Comfort!Derek, Confessions, Dear Agony, Death, Gen, Hurt!Stiles, I Will Not Bow, Insomnia, M/M, Oneshot, Pack, Sleeping Pills, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Unrequited Love, banshee - Freeform, er - Freeform, friends - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyschochick/pseuds/pyschochick
Summary: Trigger Warnings: suicide, attempted suicide, character deathDisclaimer: I do not own the song. I make no money from it's usage in my fictional story. I do not own the characters, or the Teen Wolf series. I merely dip my toes in the sandbox that is the Teen Wolf fandom. Again, I make no money from this.Song: I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin





	...Love Me Til I'm Me Again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EZM2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/gifts), [KattsEyeDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/gifts), [PandaofManyFandoms (Pandabetalock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/gifts).



Stiles had finally left his dad’s hospital room. First it was when his dad’s pulse, had stopped and he had to be shooed from the room so that the doctor’s could try to revive Sheriff Stilinksi. The second and last time, he was being led away from his dad’s lifeless body. A second parent stolen from him, and Stiles Stilinksi was done. He had had enough.

_Now the dark begins to rise_  
_Save your breath, its far from over_  
_Leave the lost and dead behind  
_Now's your chance to run for cover__

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

And see the dark, Stiles did. He couldn't see how his world could become bright again. Mother taken from him when he was ten by a disease. His father, the Sheriff, of all people was taken from him in this fight. Werewolf vs Human vs Supernatural being vs Hunter. He was only a human in a pack of werewolves, that seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

_Light the fuse and burn it up_  
_Take the path that leads to nowhere_  
_All is lost again  
_But I'm not giving in..__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

Stiles made it back to his house. Turning the cell phone off, and grabbing a bottle of water before he climbed the stairs to his room. Closing the shade on his window, and locking the door.

_Watch the end through dying eyes_  
_Now the dark is taking over_  
_Show me where forever dies  
_Take the fall and run to Heaven__

__

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

__

__

__

He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of non-descript looking pills. Taking a deep breath, he poured a pile of the sleeping pills into his hand and tipped his head back. Downing the pills with the bottled water, he sat down on the floor as he waited for the effect to start. 

_All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in.._

__

__

Just as Stiles felt the world starting to slip away, there was a rapid tapping/knocking on his window. “Stiles!” Someone called his name from outside said window. There also seemed to be a pounding on his bedroom door. Who could have gotten inside? 

Every sound sounded muffled, even the crashing of the window. Blearly, and blank eyes greeted one Derek Hale. Growling, and calling Stiles' name constantly. And then there was Scott kicking the door in, but he didn't have the energy left to even look at him. He was tired, so very tired. 

Derek craddled the boy in his arms. “Stiles! Stiles! Can you hear me?!” Gently shaking him, willing the boy to live. “Don't you dare leave me, Stiles! Don't you dare! You crazy idiot!” Growling, and tilting his head back to roar. 

Scott was kneeling beside Derek, and pleading with Stiles to stay with them. Lightly slapping his friend's cheeks as the sound of sirens greeted their ears. “Oh, thank God!” He said exasperated. 

Derek picked him up bridal style and down the stairs carefully. 

Scott found the bottle of sleeping pills, making sure to give it to the paramedics when he went downstairs. 

A couple of hours later, the pack (Scott, Derek, Lydia, Allison, Dr. Deaton & even Scott's mom; Melissa) was gathered in the waiting room of Beacon Hills General all waiting to hear how Stiles was doing. Was he going to make it? 

It was a good thing they had a banshee on their side. Lydia had picked up on the distress that Stiles was giving off, and it made alarm bells ring in her head. And of course they only got louder when the pills had started to have the desired effect. 

A doctor finally emerged from the double doors of the ER to let them know how their packmate, and friend was holding up. “He is resting now. We pumped his stomach to get rid of the sleeping pills, and he should be fine now.” He nodded to the waiting group, and then paused as he started to walk away. “Oh, by the way.. Which one of you is Derek Hale?” 

Scott and Derek shared a look between them. Derek stood, and raised his hand. “I am.” 

A nod. “He's been asking for you. Would you follow me?” The doctor opened the doors with his key card, and started walking back. Pausing in the doorway to wait for Derek. 

It took but a few mere moments before Derek was standing beside Stiles' bed. The boy seemed to be resting, and he didn't want to disturb him. Derek sat in the chair, and reached out to touch Stiles' hand. “Stiles...” He murmured. Joy had exploded in his heart just from the doctor saying that Stiles would be fine. He had been heartbroken when he had gotten inside the younger's room. He was lost to thoughts of what if when he felt a tiny squeeze of his hand. Instantly looking up to see Stiles watching him. 

“Hey.” Stiles whispered, voice hoarse. No doubt from the tube they had to use to get the charcoal into his system.

Derek shared a tiny smile. “Hey yourself... How are you feeling?” He kept his voice soft, and unassuming. He didn't know when he had started to have feelings towards the brat, but it was cemented with this whole episode. 

“Drowsy. Guilty.” Stiles murmured. He shifted a bit in the bed, and moaned. His body ached, and his stomach was definitely mad at him. If he could have known he'd end up surviving his suicide attempt, he might not have tried in the first place. Although it warmed his heart to think Derek actually cared about him. He had been the first face he'd seen before his world went black. 

Derek tilted his head as he watched the other for a few moments. “Guilty?” He quieted for a minute before speaking up again. “You should rest, Stiles. You'll need your strength to get passed this. That is.. assuming you want to get past this.” Biting his bottom lip nervously after he spoke. “Stiles... I ....” The wolf stammered. What was wrong with him? This wasn't like Derek at all. 

Stiles spoke up suddenly, and with his words all running together. “IhaveacrushonyouDerekHale.” 

Derek gasped at the confession. At first he wasn't sure he heard the other male right. But it took him a few moments, and he realized what was said. “I... I have feelings for you too, Idiot.” He entwined their fingers together, and gave a squeeze. “Just get better, Stiles..” 

Stiles felt the squeeze, and even a light kiss to the back of his hand. “I will...” He murmured as he drifted off to sleep. His hand giving a weak squeeze back in response.


End file.
